Falling For a Friend
by TinaFinland13
Summary: AU: Tino has loved his best friend, Berwald, since they were in middle school but has always been too afraid to show it. But now it's a new year and things are starting to change for the two friends. With the help of their interesting group of friends, Tino and Berwald's relationship move into uncharted territory...and things will never be the same.
1. New Year

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. This is my first ever fic so please be nice to me ^^; I absolutely LOVE SuFin, it's my OTP of Hetalia. This just came to me one day and will eventually have more chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are much love!  
**

**Things I own: A large collection of Spongebob things, a pair of plaid shoes, and a cow PillowPet named Mortimer.**

**Things I do not own: Hetalia: Axis Powers. If I did there would be a lot more SuFin and Nordic love.**

* * *

Falling For a Friend:

Chapter 1: New Year

I yelped as I clashed to the floor as the rush of students trampled me on their way out of jail, er I mean Hetalia High School.

"_Good to know things will be different this year._" I thought rather bitterly as I sat up rubbing the back of my head. I mean, yeah I'm used to being trampled by large crowds due to my small (but manly) stature and clumsy nature. But that doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it. Sighing, I began to collect my belongings that had been strewn across the immense hallway, grumbling to myself. I was so worried about picking up my papers that I didn't notice a large hand being thrust into my face.

"H're." mumbled a familiar deep, rustic voice above me. Giving a sheepishly smile, I looked up to see my best friend, Berwald Oxenstierna.

Su-san (my nickname for Berwald) and I have been best friends ever since Kindergarten. Now he was looming above me with that ever present glare on his face. Although the glare on Su-san's face might make him seem rather intimidating to most, I knew better. Su-san wouldn't hurt a fly. Er, that is unless the fly tried in some way to harm me. You see, Su-san is very protective of me. He claims it's doing to me being "clumsy" and "accident prone"...whatever that means. Anyway, he is constantly trying to fight off anything that threatens me in anyway. He usually just ends up saving me from myself. You know, me being "accident prone" and what not.

"Thanks Su-san." I smiled brightly, taking the papers he was holding and hazardously shoved them into my backpack. Once finished I went to stand up, but instead I quite suddenly found mysef airborne. Surprised, I let out a (manly) yelp and looked up to see Su-san. He was holding me in his arms as if I were breakable and should be treated with the utmost care...not that he'd ever _actually_ think about me that way but, hey, a Fin can dream can't they?

"Ummm…Su-san?" I questioned blushing lightly.

"I'm fine. Really. You don't have to carry me." I assured him, my heart beating frantically in my chest. Su-san just looked a me rather indifferently and pulled me even tighter to his chest.

"D'nt w'nt ya t' fall." Berwald stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

As I noticed his stunning aquamarine eyes staring into my violet ones, I felt my blush deepen as my heart skipped a bit. Anxious I was being to obvious, I started flailing against Su-san's strong hold.

"I told you. I'm fine! Now _please_! Put. Me. Down!" Su-san sighed and placed me on my feet with a hint of reluctance.

"Thank you!" I breathed a sigh of relief, brushing myself off. Turning, I looked at Su-san with huge grin plastered on my face.

Even though I knew I shouldn't, I took a moment to admire Su-san with his choppy blonde hair and amazing eyes that were hidden behind a pair of square-shaped glasses. Berwald has a handsome face, with a square jaw and long nose. Not to mention that very tall, muscular physique that a lot of girls, *cough*andme*cough*, found themselves drooling over.

Snapping out of it, I mentally slapped myself for opening ogling my best friend. I mean, yeah, I've been in love with the man since middle school, but did I have do make it so darn obious?

Awkwardly, I cleared my throat and made a move to save what was left of my dignity. But, as luck would have it, in my haste I ended up tripping over my own feet and almost face-planted onto the floor...so much for my dignity. As I was about to reacquaint myself with the floor, a strong, firm hand gripped mine and yanked be back into an upright position.

"Heh, thanks again Su-san. Always there to save the day, huh?" I blushed, pointedly avoiding the worried look that he was giving me.

For the third time that afternoon, I made an attempt to leave the building only to be stopped...again. This time, to my surprise (and delight) due to Su-san refusing to relinquish my hand. I shot a confused look at Berwald.

"Um, Su-san?" I asked, blushing deeper. He just shrugged and tightened his grip on my hand, squeezing gently.

"M'ke s're ya d'nt fall." Berwald said walking towards the exit, more or less dragging me behind him.

"Oh…alright." I said, hurrying my pace and quickly matching it with his as the two of us made our way, hand in hand, out of the building.

* * *

A/N: Just a little note, if you are re-reading this you might have noticed I switched the perspectives to make things flow smoother. If you are a returning reading, thoughts? Do you like it this way or did you prefer it the old way? Please! Let me know. If this is your first time, what'd you think? As always, reviews are much love!


	2. Plans

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the delay in updating. I have been really busy with school as of late. I will try and update once every 2 weeks if not sooner. The rest of the Nordics are introduced in this chapter. Yaay! There is some implied DenNor, with more to come in future chapters. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&amp;R~**

**This chapter is dedicated to unprofessional ninja for their lovely review! So without further ado, the next chapter of Falling For a Friend!**

**Things I own: A flip phone, a beautiful mystic topaz engagement ring, and a loveable tabby named Baby.**  
**  
Things I do not own: Hetalia: Axis Powers. That belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans

We exited the building holding hands. As we approached Berwald's car our small group of friends greeted us. The tallest one with blonde spiky hair, perked his head up at our approach.

"About damn time you two." Mathias called obnoxiously. Blushing, I bowed my head in shame.

"Sorry guys. That was my fault. I fell in the hallway and Su-san was helping pick my things up." I explained, Berwald grunting in agreement.

Emil, the youngest of our group with white-blonde hair and violet-red eyes, seemed rather uninterested and went back to leaning against the car. Lukas, Emil's older brother who was also blonde with a cross shaped barrette in his hair, however, had yet to say anything since we arrived.

Since exiting the building, Lukas had his eyes glued to Su-san and I's interlocked hands. Sensing Lukas's gaze, I hurriedly pulled my hand from Berwald's grasp. Su-san raised an eyebrow at me. Lukas eyes locked with mine. His gaze read,_ "We'll talk about this later." _Sighing, I got into the car as Su-san unlocked it.

During the car ride, Mathias talked loudly about his day only interrupted by Lukas smacking him when he got too rambunctious. Emil just stared out the window, uninterested in what his brother was doing to the obnoxious Dane beside him.

Following Emil's example, I also stared out the window pointedly ignoring the glances that Lukas was giving me in the rear view mirror whenever he wasn't ridiculing Mathias. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Lukas wanted to talk with me about. Lukas knows about my feelings for a certain stoic Swede and has been pushing for the last year to get me to confess my feeling, assuring me Su-san feels the same.

I, however, am not nearly as optimistic. I am almost positive that any feelings Su-san has for me are strictly platonic and would be thoroughly repulsed if he ever found out about how I _really_ felt about him. I couldn't bear to let Su-san throw me away and would much rather suffer in silence than let that happen.

Following our normal routine, Berwald dropped off Mathias first and then Lukas and Emil. Once we got there, not following our normal routine, Lukas ripped me from the car and dragged me towards his house.

"I'm going to borrow Tino for a bit Berwald. You can go home for now." Lukas called over his shoulder to a startled Su-san as he pulled me inside and shut the door.

Lukas dragged me upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind us. Only then did he release me.

"What the hell was that?" Lukas deadpanned. I ignored his gaze, rubbing my aching wrist.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about." I sputtered, looking anywhere but at him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You two were holding hands. Care to explain how that happened?" Lukas said glaring at me.

Rather grudgingly, I recounted the story to Lukas about the stumble in the hallway and how Berwald came to my rescue. Throughout the entire story Lukas just looked at me with that usual blank look on his face. Once I finished, Lukas smacked me upside the head rather hard.

"Ouch…the hell Lukas?!"

"How can you be so blind? Seriously! How can you say he doesn't have feelings for you? After coming to your rescue he sweeps you off your feet, literally, and refuses to let you go because he's worried about you hurting yourself." Lukas fumed. Blushing, I looked away.

"He doesn't…"

"Like hell he doesn't. I think it is about time you get your head out of your ass and make a move!" Embarassed, I looked away. This wasn't the first time Lukas had suggested I confess and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

However, there was something different about Lukas's statement that meant he was serious this time and wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Well what about you, huh?" I spat trying to change the subject.

"You've been skirting around your feelings for Mathias forever, and you KNOW that the boy is madly in love with you and yet you turn him down every time. You sound like such a hypocrite!" Lukas rolled his eyes.

"This isn't about me and Mathias. This is about you and Berwald. Once I feel Mathias has proved his worth I will gladly go out with him and not a moment before." Lukas explained as if it were obvious. I sighed exasperatedly, throwing up my hands. Never would I understand how Lukas's mind worked. I almost felt sorry for Mathias for having to deal with him.

"So then what do you suggest? And don't just say 'tell him how you feel'. You know it's not that simple."

"It would be if you weren't such a bitch about it," I visibly flinched at Lukas's harsh words. Lukas had a knack for being very blunt about what he felt.

"Besides, you don't have to worry about anything. I have a plan." Lukas had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh god…" I shivered. I was very familiar with that look, it never means anything good. Whatever Lukas has planned is not going to be fun...for me.


	3. A party?

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeey guys? Long time no update! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides* **

**Things were crazy at school, it being finals time (My college doesn't call April "Hell Month" for nothing) and then my computer gave out on me. When I finally got a new one we moved and didn't get internet and it was just uuuugh. I am so sorry! **

**On another note: as you might have noticed this chapter is written differently (and I am currently in the process of fixing the other two), I changed it from third person to being in Tino's POV. I thought it would make the story flow better and make things a lot smoother. And if I do say so mysef it does, BUT I want to hear your thoughts. As always R&amp;R and thanks for putting up with me!**

**Things I own: A rubber ducky that looks like a pirate, A hamburger phone, and a giant cut out of a Monster can.**

**Things I do not own: Hetalia: Axis Powers . All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

A...party?

I was extremely nervous when I called Su-san to come pick me up after having listened to Lukas's "plan". I mean, yeah, the plan showed a lot of potential but I was still uncertain.

* * *

_"What we have to do, is gather a bunch of our friends and play a game." Lukas simply stated._

_"Game?" I said, already skeptic of this 'plan'. "Lukas, I don't-"_

_"Quit your bitching and hear me out would ya?" Lukas snapped, effectively shutting me up. _

_"The game is called, 'Truth and Dare meets Spin the Bottle'" Lukas continued, "The rules are very simple. We all gather around and sit in a circle with the bottle between us . Whoever's turn it is will spin the bottle and ask whomever the bottle lands on a question. Then, once that person answers said question, they will be given a dare based on the answer to their question. That way, it is completely random and doesn't allow anyone the chance to be a pansy and chicken out of doing dares. Cause, let's face it, we all know that you would _never_ tell Berwald how you felt unless you were dared to."_

_I thought it over for all of 2 seconds before trying to back out._

_"But what if-"_

_"But nothing." Lukas interrupted before I could even come up with an excuse not to do this. "Are you seriously going to give up on the chance to be with the love of your life just because you are afraid of the 'what ifs'? Seriously Tino, when are you going to get some balls in your pants and man up?"_

* * *

Okay, so perhaps Lukas didn't exactly put things in the nicest way, but he still knew how to give a pretty damn good pep talk. That was how I succumbed to peer pressure and, reluctantly, agreed with his 'plan'. After voicing my consent, Lukas and I set out to make this plan a reality, cleverly disguising it as a 'Back to School Bash' to be held at Lukas and Emil's place on Friday. Today was Wednesday.

As Su-san's car pulled into Lukas's drive, despite the pep talk from earlier, I started thinking about the 'what ifs' again.

I mean, what if Su-san says 'no' to this whole party idea? What would we do then? Worse, what if, when Su-san finds out how I feel, he's totally disgusted by me and wants nothing to do with me ever again?

I couldn't bear the thought of losing Su-san. He's become such a constant in my life over the years, I wouldn't know how to function without him.

"So," Su-san said as I got into his car, "Wh't d'd Luk's w'nt?"

"W-well," I stammered, "Lukas is wanting to host this big "Back to School Bash" and wanted some help planning it. Would you wanna come? There won't be a lot of us there. Just Lukas, Emil, Mathias, me, you, and Emil's friend, Li. It's this Friday at 7." I waited helplessly for his answer, while he thought it over. After some consideration he nodded.

"Ya g'in 'ren't ya? Co'rse Ah'll g'." I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Awesome. Can't wait." I muttered, giving Su-san a small smile. One problem down, one disaster to go.

"W'nna c'me 'ver t' my h'use 'n w'tch a m'vie?" Su-san asked as we turned onto our street. Oh, did I mention we were neighbors? Well, now you know. Anyway, his suggestion significantly brightened my mood.

"That sounds like fun! Just left me drop my stuff off at my house first. You can set up the living room in the mean time. I'll even let you pick the movie. Nothing scary though, okay?"

Berwald grunted in affirmation as we pulled into his drive.

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? Do you like the new way of writing or did you prefer the old style? PLEASE let me know! You guys are awesome!


	4. Confrontations

**A/N: Soooo I wasn't sure if I even wanted to post this chapter that held the movie scene, but once I started writing it, it turned out nothing like how I originally thought. It was surprisingly better than I hoped and not as much of a filler as I thought it was going to be. But enough out of me. As always R&amp;R~**

**Things I own: A copy of every Shinedown album ever released, All the Inuyasha movies, and All the Harry Potter Movies**

**Things I do not own: Hetalia Axis Powers.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Confrontations

I ran across the street to drop off my backpack and tell Mom that I was back.

"Hei Mom! Is it okay if I go over to Su-san's and watch a movie? Pretty please with salmakki on top?" I pleaded with huge puppy dog eyes. She looked up at me over her laptop with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Moooom! It's only the first day! Of course I don't have homework." I huffed. Honestly, I loved my mother but sometimes she wasn't all that bright. I was surprised by her question though. She usually would just roll her eyes and wave me off. She never questioned my hanging out with Su-san. And we'd known each other for going on 9 years!

Mom sighed, and closed her laptop. Uh-oh. That was never a good sign.

"Tino, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." She started, looking at me expectantly. I started sweating, wracking my brain for anything that I had done that would have warrented questioning. I have to say, I was coming up short.

"Ummm, okei? Ask away."

"Well," She started slowly. "I've noticed that over the years you and Berwald have gotten...close. Like, really close." Oh. My. God. Is she really about to ask...

"I mean, you and him do a lot of things that normal kids your age don't. You have sleepovers all the time (_true, but not that unusual_) and even share a bed (_also true, but we have since we were kids so it's not _that _weird_); you hug each other a lot (_true_); I've seen you guys hold hands before (_that's technically true, but it's only sometimes when we need assistance getting around_); for heaven's sake you even sit on his lap (_...I have no response to that one_...)!"

So that means, yes, she really is about to...

"I guess what I'm getting at is, are you two together? Like, dating? I wouldn't be angry if you were. I mean, I wouldn't mind. I've seen the two of you grow up together and honestly I think it's really sweet. A mother does have to wonder though." She finished.

I stood there frozen in place. I didn't know what to say or how to respond. I mean obviously we weren't together, but I _was_ hopelessly in love with him.

"Well?" Mom said expectantly.

"No." I conceeded finally "We aren't d-dating." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can I ask: Why not? I mean, it's clear that you have feelings for him and it's obv-"

Thankfully, a tenative knock on the door interrupted Mom from furthering her questioning. I made a mad dash for the door, yanking it open to reveal Su-san standing in my doorway.

"H-hei Su-san! Sorry for taking so long." I said grabbing his hand and fleeing from the house, dragging (or at least trying to) him behind me.

"Bye Mom! I'll be home soon!" I called over my shoulder.

"Don't think that this conversation is over young man!" My mom called after us before the door slammed shut. I groaned, practically running across the street to Su-san's.

"Fin? Y' Okej?" Su-san asked. Only then did I realize that I was still gripping Su-san's hand rather tightly.

"Oh! Sorry Su-san!" I exclaimed, dropping his hand.

"I'm fine, its just my mom." I said by way of explaination. Su-san stopped me with hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. Instantly, I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him.

"W'nna t'lk 'bout it?" Su-san asked seeming unsure, rubbing small circles into my back. I shook my head, tightening my grip and breathing in the scent that is Su-san.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it." I breathed, basking in the feeling of being in Su-san's arms. But all good things must come to an end and all too soon he pulled away.

"M'vie?" Su-san asked tenatively. Nodding, I smiled up at him.

"Movie." I said in agreement, starting the walk up Su-san's drive. I felt something brush my hand, looking down I see Su-san's hand close around mine. My heart skipped a beat. Blushing, I looked up at him.

Su-san didn't say anything, only lacing our fingers together and giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Heart beating frantically in my chest, we walked the short distance into his house.

Once inside, Su-san and I settled into his living room where popcorn was waiting for us while the menu for some movie played on the television. I sighed nostalgically at the familiarity of it all.

After hitting play, I leaned back into the couch trying to calm my still frantically beating heart. Even once we had gotten inside Su-san still held tightly onto my hand. He was now running his thumb across the back of my knuckles and it took everything for me not to melt into him. Deciding that if Su-san wanted to be affectionate, I wasn't about to stop it. Scooting over, I tentatively laid my head on his shoulder sighing contently. This was nice. If only it could be like this all the time.

As the movie played on I thought about Lukas and my mother's words. How it was obvious that Su-san liked me. True, Mom hadn't come out and said it but I knew that's what she where she was going before Su-san interupted. If his newly found affection was anything to go by, maybe confessing wouldn't be so hard after all.

Snuggling closer to Su-san, I vaguely paid attention to the movie. It was a zombie movie, but true to his word, it wasn't scary. In fact, it was kind of cute. It was a about this zombie and human who fall in love, and how their love causes the entire zombie population to start becoming more human.

As we watched I found myself thinking that love changes everything. It can make a person swell with excitement or crumble in dispair. It causes rainbows and sunshine and butterflies with just a single glance but it can turn those rainbows and sunshine into storm clouds, while the butterflies are set ablaze in the next. It can turn a 9-year long friendship into the greatest thing to ever happen to those involved...or drive the only person that ever mattered to me away.

"Fin?" I jumped slightly, and turned my head to look up at a concerned Su-san.

"Yoo?"

Berwald brings his hand up and gently cups my face. He slowly leans down towards me, my heart beating frantically in my chest. He stops with our faces inches apart, our noses touching. I can feel his breath ghost across my lips. His eyes look scrutinizing at me as if he's thinking about something. Only when he rubs his thumb across my cheek do I realize there is moisture there.

"Yer c'ying." Su-san states, still rubbing his thumb across my face. I'm still too distracted by our close proximity to formulate a coherent response. Wanting nothing more than to close the gap between us and bring his lips to mine.

"Fin." Berwald breathed, moving closer a fraction to where our lips are now millimeters apart. I hold my breath, praying that this isn't a dream and that Su-san really is about to kiss me.

Instead, we just stare at each other. So unsure of what to do next that we do not notice that the movie had ended and shut off. Somehow, I find my voice enough to speak.

"S-su-san..." As I spoke, our lips barely touched, just the slightest of brushing, but it was enough to send a shock through my entire body. I wanted more. I wanted to feel those soft lips against mine, and be this affectionate all the time. It welled up inside me so much that I just had to tell Su-san everything. Right now. It couldn't wait until Friday and didn't need a stupid game to make it happen. I could do this on my own.

"Su-san, I lo-..."

Suddenly the lights turned on.

"B'rwald! Why ya s'tting 'n h're with the l'ghts off?"

Su-san and I jumped apart still holding hands, blushes dusting both of our faces. In the doorway stood Berwald's mom, hands on her hips looking questioningly at her son. It took a moment for her to register that I was also in the room, but when she did she smiled widely.

"T'no! I d'nt know ya was ov'r!" She didn't seem to notice that we were both blushing and still currently holding hands. That or if she did she just didn't care.

"H-hey Mrs. Oxenstierna!" I said, finally releasing Su-san's hand and standing. "Me and Su-san were just watching a movie. I was actually just about to head home."

"N'nsense! Ya m'st stay fer d'nner!" Mrs. Oxenstierna cried. I looked at Su-san, but he was avoiding my gaze, fiddling with with a loose strand on the couch.

"Okei. I'm sure Mom wont mind." I said, rubbing the back of my head. She ushered Su-san and I into the kitchen where we sat down to the best Swedish Meatballs I have ever tasted.

During dinner, I was pretty zoned out only partily paying attention to the conversation. I was too busy thinking about what had just happened, my mind reeling. Was Su-san really going to kiss me? Had I just imagined that? Did I really almost tell Su-san how I felt?

I was so busy with my thoughts I didn't notice when Su-san's mom jumped up.

"Is it r'lly that l'te? T'no, ya need t' get h'me 'fore yer Ma l'ses it!"

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. I picked up my dishes and took them to the sink. Su-san followed me in and helped me with washing the dishes. We didn't speak a word to each other the entire time. I was worried that I had screwed everything up when Su-san looked to me and smiled slightly.

"S'rry 'bout Ma." I looked at him shocked. He was okay with what had happened? Smacking myself mentally, of course he was. He _was_ the one that had initiated it after all.

"I-its fine. I'm used to it." I chuckled, wiping my hands off. I turned to him, smiling.

"Ready to go?"

"Ja." Su-san wiped his hands before reaching out and taking mine. Blushing, I laced our fingers together smiling to myself.

After saying goodbye to Su-san's mom, we left the house and started down his drive towards my house.

"I had fun." I said once we reached my doorstep. Su-san squeezed my hand once before dropping it and pulling me into a warm hug. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead. I blushed deeper at that, feeling my heart beat so hard I was afraid he could feel it.

"M' too." We stood like that for a while, our arms wrapped tightly around each other, before I pulled away. Reaching up on my toes, I quickly placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Su-san." I said stepping away from him, entering my house. Before closing the door I saw him reach up and touch his cheek.

"N'ght."

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha I am evil. :3 No SuFin yet but I have plans for these two that will make your fangirl/boy hearts burst! Till Then

Love,  
TinaFinland13


	5. The Dare

**A/N: Hello lovelies, I would just like to thank you all for the fantastic reviews I've been getting. It feels me up with flutteries :3. I only think there will be a few more chapters after this but I'm not certain. Thank you for your continued support! It is finally time for the party! I wonder what awaits our Nordic friends (And Hong Kong). As always R&amp;R~**

**Things I own: Zebra-print bedding, a white wedding dress with a black belt around the midsection, and a white and black headdress.**

**Things I do not own: Axis Powers: Hetalia and the song _Baby. _Those belong to Himaruya Hidekaz and Justin Bieber respectively. **

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Dare

The rest of the week passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was Friday.

Since the movie night, things had been...different between Su-san and I. For one, he was a lot more affectionate towards me. Instead of only holding my hand when I was in need of help, he seemed to hold my hand for none other than the plain and simple fact that he _wanted_ to. It baffled, yet excited me.

We never talked about our almost kiss, but every night when we would say goodnight to each other he would still kiss my forehead. Leaving me confused with a red face and a frantically beating heart. On one of these such occasions my mom was watching (spying) from the living room window. When I walked inside she just smiled at me and gave me a _"Are you _sure _there is nothing going on between you two?"_ look. Even I couldn't deny there was definitely something between us.

On Friday, Lukas stole me from Su-san's car again, claiming to need my help setting up for the party and that we would see him at 7. Once inside, he dragged me up to his room and closed the door.

"You didn't really need me to set up for that party did you?" I asked tentatively, sitting on Lukas's bed.

"No. I didn't," said Lukas, "I brought you here to make you look fabulous for the party tonight, cause heaven knows you'll need my help."

"Thanks." I grumbled sarcastically. Lukas walked over to his closet and started pulling out things and tossing them over to the bed where I sat.

"Here. Put these on." Lukas said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

Once I closed the bathroom door behind me I looked at the clothing Lukas had picked out for me. There was a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a black tank top and a light blue plaid short-sleeved button up. He had also given me a pair of light blue converse and a white beret to go with it. I pulled on the clothes, deciding the leave the button up open. Finished, I checked myself out in the mirror. I have to say, I looked damn good. The jeans fit me like a glove and the shirt accented my eyes surprisingly well. The hat also gave me an air of adorableness that made me blush.

After I finished checking myself in the mirror, I gathered my clothes and went back into Lukas's room. When I entered he gave me a once over before nodding in approval.

"Here." Lukas threw something at me, that I caught clumsily. I looked down at the object and found it a thick, white, cross necklace that was almost a choker.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." Lukas said, winking before fastening his own cross-shaped barrette in his hair, pinning back his bangs.

"Thanks." I said blushing, clasping the necklace around my neck.

* * *

"I dare you to give us a show of your favorite Justin Bieber song."

Mathias looked at Li with a challenging look in his eyes before getting up on the nearest table and started swinging his hips while singing horribly off-key.

"_You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never, ever, ever be apart_."

I died laughing at watching Mathias's ridiculous display. Despite all my earlier worries, the game had gone off without a hitch and everyone seemed at ease with one another. The game had also proven interesting. So far, we've found out that Emil prefers briefs to boxers and had that fact confirmed after he paraded around the living room in nothing but a red pair of briefs decorated in miniature puffins, Li cat-calling him the entire time. We also learned Lukas believed in and apparently dabbled with black magic. That thought reminded me of that British kid with the huge eyebrows at our school who was constantly muttering stuff about the spells and incantations he would use against the loud American that hung from him all the time.

" _And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh! Like baby, baby, baby, no! Like baby, baby, baby, oh! Thought you'd always be mine, mine!"_

We'd also found out that Mathias's favorite guilty pleasure was listening to Justin Bieber, which had let to his current predicament. He had gotten off the table after being scolded by Lukas and had, much to Lukas's displeasure, turned to serenading him instead. Mathias was dancing around Lukas, throwing him winks and kisses and would occasionally stop and grind on him. Even though Lukas was scowling, I could still see a light blush dusting his cheeks from the attention.

"_When I was thirteen, I had my first love. There was nobody that compared to my baby. And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above."_

I turned discreetly in my spot to look at the silent Swede beside me. So far, he had escaped being picked by the bottle and I was wondering what kinds of things he would have to do for us once chosen. I smiled at the thought of Su-san being made to break out of his normally quiet shell and actually cut loose.

"_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone. I'm gone._"

Everyone whooped and hollered as Mathias finished his song. He made a show of bowing deeply and planting a kiss on Lukas's cheek before plopping down in the spot beside him. I didn't miss the blush on Lukas's cheeks darkening substantially.

"Okay! My turn!" The Dane smiled wickedly and spinned the bottle hard.

We all watched as the bottle made several revelations around the group before finally stopping of Su-san. Berwald looked slightly mortified about being on the other end of the bottle, only imagining the horrible things Mathias could draw out of him.

"Sweet! I got Waldy! Hmmm, what should I ask." The Dane muttered to himself, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Oh! I got it! Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Su-san visibly paled at the question, and avoided his gaze. I could have sworn I saw his eyes briefly flicker towards me, an action that did not go unnoticed by a certain Norwegian, before muttering something under his breath.

" What was that Berwald? I don't think we all caught that." Lukas said, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No. Ah hav'nt k'ssed 'nyone." Su-san muttered, now blushing slightly while still avoiding everyone's gaze, including mine. I also blushed at his admittance thinking to a few nights before and our almost kiss. That would have been Su-san's first kiss? Granted it also would have been mine, but he wanted to give me his _first_ kiss? I blushed deeper at the thought.

"Really now?" Mathias shouted excitedly, grabbing the bottle again and poised to spin it again.

"Well then. I dare you to kiss..." and with that he spun the bottle with a lot less gusto than last time. We all watched on bated breath as the bottle made slow revelations around the circle. Each spin seeming to take longer than the last. After what seemed like hours but was most likely only minutes the bottle came to a crawl. In, what felt like, slow-motion the bottle came to its final resting place. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

I looked around the circle to gauge everyone else's reaction. Lukas was smirking, Emil seemed uninterested, and Li and Mathias were both hollering with laughter. I slowly brought my gaze over to Su-san, who was still staring at the bottle, seemingly frozen in place. Slowly, he brings his gaze up and locks eyes with me. We both just stared at each other, hardly registering what Mathias said next.

"TINO!"

I glanced at the bottle and noticed that it had in fact not moved since I last saw it...pointing directly at me.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh a cliff hanger :3 I am feeling particularly evil. What is a poor Fin to do?! Find out in the next installment of Falling For A Friend~


	6. Kiss and Tell

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this because it took me a really long as time, I'm tired of looking at it _ I'm thinking there will only be one, MAYBE two more chapters. Thank you all for your continued support. As always R&amp;R~**

**Things I own: A Toshiba laptop, a frequently used library card, and a giant SpongeBob plushie**

**Things I do not own: Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kiss and Tell

Blushing furiously, I look up at Su-san. Despite him paling at the bottle, he blushes profusely upon noticing my gaze. Was that a good sign; as in he was as anxious as I was about kissing? Or was it a bad sign; as if the mere thought of kissing me made him feel sick? Uncertain, I sit frozen in my spot, a million questions racing through my mind:

_What now?_

_How do I even go about kissing Su-san?_

_Do I make the first move?_

_Does he?_

_Is it one of those meet me half way ordeals?_

_Should I just try kissing him on the cheek?_

_That's a kiss, right?_

_Oh wait,_ he_ was dared to kiss _me_. Kissing him on the cheek wouldn't do anything. _

_Why is this whole kissing business so complicated?!_

Su-san and I seem to be at an impasse, neither wanting to take the first step, the air around us growing thick with tension. Noticing our seeming lack of movement, Mathias decides it is time to intervene.

"What's the hold up you two?"

"Yeah, pucker up bitches." Lukas throws in, making the others crack up laughing. Boy, isn't he just a freaking ray of sunshine? Sure knows how to make this whole situation a lot less awkward...not. Figuring it was best just to get this whole ordeal over with, I decide to make the first move.

Bracing myself, I scoot closer to Su-san who, upon noticing my movement, tenses slightly and pointedly avoids looking at me. "_There has to be some way to make this easier" _I think, sighing internally. Looking around, I notice Su-san's hand laying inches from mine...well that's a start. tentatively, I reach over and cover his hand with mine. Almost instantly I feel him relax as he, finally, meets my gaze. That's when I see it in his eyes: all the anxiety, the nervousness, the embarrassment, the uncertainty, the want, the hope, the _love_. He wanted to kiss me just as badly as I wanted him to. Feeling more confident, I lace our fingers together, moving to sit beside him to where our knees are touching. After shooting him a small, reassuring smile, Su-san slowly takes his free hand and places it gently against my cheek.

Much like he did a few nights ago, he slowly rubs his thumb across my cheek. This time, instead of there being tears, there is a red-hot blush. My face feels like it's on fire, but if he notices, he doesn't mention it. Taking in a shaky breath, trying unsuccessfully to calm my frantically beating heart, I search Su-san's eyes for what to do next. Taking the initiative, he moves his hand from my cheek to the back of my head, bringing our faces close together, his eyes never leaving mine. He stops, lips centimeters from mine.

"T'no." Su-san breathes, breath ghosting across my lips. I feel my eyes flutter close, as he finally closes the gap between us, our lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Instantly, I feel a jolt of electricity run through my body, shocking my entire system. Fireworks? More like an atomic explosion setting off something deep inside me as I eagerly return the kiss.

In the background, I hear the others catcalling us, but frankly I could care less. Su-san was _kissing_ me!

His soft, almost velvet-like, lips glide across mine, working together in perfect synchronization. All my past inhibitions gone, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as his hands tangle in hair. _Oh, that feels nice_. It's as if my entire body had spontaneously combust into flames. As the kiss grew deeper and more intense, I felt Su-san's tongue tentatively trace my bottom lip before plunging inside. After briefly gasping at the sudden intrusion, I melt further into Su-san, our tongues sliding tenderly over one another. Disentangling his hands from my hair, Su-san slowly traces down my sides before coming to a rest on my hips. Gently tugging, he pulls me closer, easing me onto his lap to where I am straddling his waist, never once breaking the kiss. I sigh contently, hugging him even closer to me, our chests touching.

This was so much better than even my wildest of dreams. I never want this feeling to end. Su-san, apparently sharing my sentiment, doesn't seem too keen on slowing down anytime soon. As the kiss grows more heated, I run my hands over the small hairs on the back of Su-san's neck while he rubs small circles into my hips. Involuntarily, I moan softly into Su-san's mouth as a light shiver makes it way up my spine. Vaguely, I register the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, reminding me that Su-san and I did, in fact, have an audience. Su-san, seeming to have heard as well, slows down our kiss, drawing it out till the last possible second. It was sweet and loving, making my insides feel like they were made out of jello. Reluctantly, Su-san and I pull apart, our foreheads touching, neither wanting to completely withdraw just yet. We both just stayed like that for a minute, eyes closed, panting slightly trying to regain our breathing. Su-san still has his hands on my hips, lazily tracing up and down my sides. The moment is pure bliss.

"I love you." I breathe without thinking, the statement barely above a whisper, but apparently still loud enough. I hear a sharp intake of breath, Su-san's movements stalling. _Shit._ Eyes flying open, I pull back to register Su-san's reaction, fearing the worst. However, instead of being met with disgust and rejection, Su-san's eyes are nothing but hopeful. _Well, since the cat's out of the bag I might as well keep going._

"I love you, Su-san." I repeat. Louder. Stronger. Confident-er. All the words that I've been wanting to say for years come pouring out of me, like a dam bursting open after years of build up.

"I've loved you since we were kids, but I've always been too afraid to tell you. Hell, Lukas even arranged this whole party and made up this stupid game just so I could "get some balls in my pants and man up". This all probably comes as a shock to you. I mean, it's one thing for your best friend to turn out to be gay; but to have a gay best friend whose in love with you? That must be a whole new level of surprise, isn't it? Also, I'd totally understand if you were disgusted by me and never wanted to talk to me again. I'm sure the kiss was probably just some fluke on your part anyway, considering you were dared to do it and all. Yet, despite all of that I can't keep the truth from you any longer. And the truth is: I love you, Berwald Oxenstierna. I love how you protect me and make me feel safe. I love how comfortable I am whenever I'm with you. I love how you seem so intimidating when in reality you would never hurt a fly, let alone a person. You stand by me and believe in me like nobody ever has. You're smart. You're handsome. You're a damn good kisser, and you mean everything to me. And I know that I would be the luckiest guy, no, the luckiest _person_ in the entire world if you could find it somewhere in your heart to give me a chance."

Su-san's eyes, which had been steadily growing wider as my speech went on, slowly clouded over. Instinctly, I froze. Su-san was..._crying_? In all the years I have known Su-san, I have never once seen him cry. Not even at his father's funeral when we were 10. He had just stood expressionless as he held onto his sobbing mother's hand as they lowered the casket into the ground. Yet now, there were silent tears streaming down his face clear as day. All because I told him I loved him? Feeling guilt swell up inside me I work fast, back tracking in hopes of getting Su-san to stop crying.

"Su-san, I'm sorry. I-"

Su-san interrupts me by throwing his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. Instinctly, I wrap my arms around his slightly shaking frame, holding him tightly. I'm slightly taken aback considering that Su-san is never this emotional about anything. Soothingly, I rub circles into the small of his back; just like Su-san does for me whenever I'm upset, hoping it has the same effect. It seems to do the trick because his breathing becomes steadier and the shaking stops.

"Su-san?" I ask tentatively, afraid that I might upset him again.

"Ah l've ya too." Su-san whispers in my ear, hugging me tighter. I pull back slightly holding my breath, afraid I heard wrong.

"Really?" I ask hopefully, biting my lip. Su-san straightens himself, his hold on me remaining steady. He looks into my eyes with so much love and passion that I feel like I'm going to explode with happiness. He extracts one hand from around me and places it on my cheek. I lean into him sighing contently, eyes never leaving his.

"Yah. Ah re'lly do." Su-san leans in, giving me a warm kiss. Like with the first one, I feel a jolt of electricity run through my body; from the top of my head all the way down to the tips of my toes. Now, it's my turn to cry. Tears spill out of my eyes as I return Su-san's kiss with my own. Our serenity is broken when I hear clapping from behind us. Breaking away from Su-san, I turn around and see Lukas, Mathias, and Li all grinning happily while applauding. Emil is just sitting there but I can tell that he is happy too.

"About damn time you two." Mathias speaks first, grinning cheekily. Beside him, Lukas rolls his eyes.

"Tell me about it. I thought we'd have to lock them in a closet until they finally gave in and jumped each other's bones for sure. Which reminds me. Tino, are you _ever_ planning on getting off Berwald's lap?" Noticing our current compromising position, both Su-san and I blush deeply. After extracting otherselves from one another, I move and sit down next to Su-san closer than I had been previously. Su-san reaches over and takes my hand, instantly lacing our fingers together.

"Awww look at that! They're blushing _and _holding hands! How precious!" Lukas chimes, watching us with something that I would almost peg as envy, before flickering his gaze to the dane beside him. Like the true adult I am, I stick my tongue out at him before snuggling up close to Su-san, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
